theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Apes
Ape, also known by themselves as Umga '''are a race of simian beastfolk primarily living on the island of Hamugraal in Velous. They are on average about human-sized, though they are commonly seen hunched over. The Apes are very primitive, and they have not advanced technologically over the course of millennia. They come in three breeds; troop, warrior, and chief apes. Troops are standard, human sized apes. Warriors are larger and stronger than their common brethren. Chief apes are even bigger, stronger, and generally smarter. During the 200s C.E., the foul Dragon sorcerer Malefor gathered many tribes of Apes together through manipulating a powerful chief, Gaul One-Eye. Malefor, through Gaul, taught the Apes how to work Beronan Steel, which was the only metal on Earth which, if tempered correctly, could carve through Dragon scale. Instructing them in forging armor the likes of which was used for Dragons, and in making Beronan steel weapons, Malefor used the Apes to commit genocide against the Dragon race. The apes, needless to say, are warlike, generally dim and violent. The apes have not been able to progress past their stone age due to frequent and bloody civil wars that unintentionally keep the ape population and civilized advancement in check. Unlike the orks, who are capable of some unity and teamwork, the apes are completely incapable of perceiving unity or a large sense of community, unless they are headed by someone extremely powerful and convincing, like Malefor. During the time of Malefor, the Apes were "led" by King Gaul One-Eye, an exceptionally strong and smart ape who unified a few clans of his people and declared himself king. It was he who helped lead the assault on the dragon continent Berona. History Culture Apes, as stated before, are not capable of banding together into large forces without very strong, strict leadership. Apes do, however, band into small tribes, headed by a chief. Sometimes multiple friendly tribes will gather together and form clans. Many clans were rallied together by King Gaul One-Eye, and these forces were used to destroy the Dragon Empire on Earth. In the time of Malefor and Gaul, the Apes were believed to exist as only a singular species that dwelled near the center of Hamugraal. This close proximity experienced by the whole race led to a huge population and constant war, making them difficult to rally together. By the time the war against the Dragons ended, the entire race was cursed by Anurel for their crimes against the Dragons. The Apes were cursed with great stupidity and their ability to collaborate together in large numbers was taken away from them. This, combined with their desire to spread out among their island, led to the evolution of numerous subspecies of Apes which were determined by their habitats and culture. For example, the above apes are '''Jungle Apes, inhabiting the jungles of Hamugraal. Different subspecies of Apes include: '''Snow Apes '''are a subspecies of hunting Apes that are found in the icy, snowy northen regions of Hamugraal. They hide well in the snow and underground shelters. Pale-haired and skilled at hunting, the Snow Apes never leave their icy homes, and typically keep to themselves. '''Highland Apes '''are a subspecies of Apes that are skilled with masonry and build temples in the higher elevated regions of the island. Deft warriors and excellent smiths, the orange-haired Apes are often at war with the Grasslanders that encroach on their territory. '''Grassland Apes '''are a subspecies of warrior Apes who make their homes in portable animal hide tents on the savannahs of the island. The Grasslanders are excellent fighters and constantly on the move, which frequently puts them at odds with the Highlanders whom they live near. '''Mountain Apes '''are a particularly aggressive subspecies of Apes that live in the crag-like mountains of Hamugraal. These apes are violent and reclusive, and they often live in caves. Cannibalistic and foul, these black-haired, boil-covered Apes make the mountains of Hamugraal a place of nightmares. '''Dark Apes '''are Apes that maintain much of their culture and fighting skills from the centuries ago when Malefor and Gaul ruled over them. Organized, deadly, and ferocious warriors, the Dark Apes are feared even by members of their own kind. '''Ashland Apes '''are a subspecies of Apes that inhabit the volcanic wasteland environment on Hamugraal. The Ashlanders construct unique and fearsome armor and weapons from an alloy of dark iron and volcanic glass. Resilient, intelligent and violent, the Ashlanders are a force to be reckoned with on Hamugraal.